Survivor and Seeker: Omake
by Jaxrond
Summary: A series of Omake that relate to the 'Survivor and Seeker' plot. Join Mina, Salos, Keary, and some of our beloved Magi characters in some short, and oftentimes amusing, oneshots that look into their pasts everyday lives. (Rated T for suggestiveness. Spoilers for the Alma Torran arc included.)


I felt supremely uncomfortable. He was too close, oozing charm and charisma like some sort of odd fountain. His grin was too wide, too sure. His voice was too sweet. I wanted him to stop, but, I knew that was unlikely. Out of all the girls present, he had chosen me to be the target of his undesired affections. Others would have thrown themselves at his feet, swooning and begging for his attention. Even if he desired to flirt with one of Solomon's Household rather than a common girl, Leraje wasn't too far off, staring at him longingly. I suppose it might have had something to do with me _not_ throwing myself at him. Perhaps he had decided to try and convince me why I, a mere mortal woman, should worship him as the others did. Perhaps he just wanted to find out why I behaved differently. Whatever the case, I wanted him to go away. I found myself leaning away from him, eyeing him warily.

"I noticed that your brother left you all alone," his smile took on a cast of faux sympathy, "I couldn't help but think that a lady like you shouldn't be so removed. There are those here, aside from him, who would enjoy your company," he cocked his head just slightly, a practiced move I'd seen him use before. I supposed it was done to make him seem a bit more vulnerable.

But we both knew he was anything but vulnerable.

I paused. There was no reason to be nervous or wary. I was more than capable of handling him. I forced myself to relax. It was high time he felt rejection himself anyway, in recompense for all those poor girls he'd left behind in favor of another. I might as well be the one to do it.

I put on my best sweet smile in return, fluttering my lashes very slightly, as though I were just a demure little lamb, helpless in his presence. I was sure it was the reaction he was used to. For an extra touch, I reached up to fiddle with a charm on my necklace, as though needing something to do in order to rid myself of nervous energy.

"How kind of you. But I'm sure he won't be long. We Dioscuri don't like to be away from each other for extended amounts of time, you know."

His eyes brightened as they flickered over me, taking my supposed demureness as acceptance. He thought he had me.

"So I've heard," he said in that same, suave tone, moving in.

He was so close now that his robes brushed mine and I was almost overwhelmed with the heady, masculine scent that surrounded him. A shameless womanizer he might be, but, there was no denying that he was attractive. It was as if he were made to draw a woman in. His smile was inviting, his eyes attentive, and his face very handsome. His almost feathery hair begged to be touched. As did the hard lines of his chest that peeked out between his collar and gold jewelry. If not for his reputation, I might have been flattered by his attention.

"But," he continued, "Until he does return," his hand slowly took mine, drawing it upward, "Perhaps I could stand in his place?" he flashed me that smile before pressing his lips to the back of my hand, his eyes on mine.

My smile was much more forced now. I did not ask him to touch me. He was much too forward. Though, I couldn't deny that his gentle touch was pleasant. It was nice to feel desired, even if I knew it was just part of his game. I took a quick peek around, just to assure myself that I wasn't alone with him. I didn't want him trying to press further.

In my periphery, I saw Sabnack smirk from where she lounged across one of the cushioned seats in the garden. With all of us gathered to act as the king's Household, it had become rather crowded. Especially in the garden, where many of us enjoyed laying out in the sun or strolling down the paths through the flowers. I was almost convinced that some of the Life magic practitioners, like Zagan and my brother, had simply taken to living out there. More than a few of the garden frequenters were watching this scene play out. After all, they all knew of Salos's protectiveness when it came to his sister. That was a line that few were willing to cross. However, today, there seemed to be an exception.

I cocked my head slightly, feeling a few of the flowery vines that decorated my antlers shift. My brother had quite carefully arranged them in a way he said 'brings out your lovely eyes, my sun.' I knew that other, similar flowers were wound into my blue curls, a mark of his touch, a claim. One that was being ignored at this moment.

"You don't fear my brother's wrath?" I asked, maintaining my sweet tone.

I felt his lips curve against my hand. He lowered it from his lips, his white teeth baring in a charismatic smile.

"I do not think that he would mind…should he realize that my actions are made only with your best interest in mind," he held his free hand to his chest, as though pledging his sincerity.

I glanced down quickly, as though embarrassed and overwhelmed. In reality, I was trying not to burst out laughing. He was completely serious with those lines of his, but, his suave flirting was so ridiculous. My best interest? He must have been very narrow minded if he truly believed that all women's best interests included being seduced by him, as he seemed to.

"You're very kind, Focalor," I murmured.

I glanced over and saw Sabnack's smirk widen into an amused and somewhat nasty smile. A few of the others appeared amused as well. Those who were familiar enough with my brother and I knew that I was no blushing maiden. A virgin, yes, but not one to be so easily taken in by a man. Still, in my brother's absence, I would have my fun. Focalor played with the hearts of too many. He needed a taste of his own medicine.

My unwanted companion's smile widened. He was sure of his victory. Now was the time to strike the final blow.

"But, I am afraid I cannot accept."

I pulled my hand from his and stepped back, still smiling serenely. His own smile dropped just a bit and his eyes widened slightly. He'd obviously not been expecting that. He recovered quickly, though, and gave a small chuckle.

"Oh? Do _you_ perhaps fear your brother's wrath, Thamina?"

I couldn't help the amused sound that left me. His ego was bloated indeed if he thought I would choose him over my brother.

"Oh, no. It's just that your reputation precedes you," I placed one hand on my hip, my long, sharp nails brushing my bared stomach and my many bracelets jingling, "I'll not be the next notch in your bedpost. I'm a bit too wise for that."

His eyes darkened. Focalor was a womanizer, and arrogant, but he wasn't stupid. He knew very well now that I had been toying him. I felt my smile turn a bit wicked.

 _How does it feel to know you've been played?_

He looked as though he would say something, perhaps try to backpedal and then push forward again, attack from a different direction. I'm sure he had more pull from his bag of tricks. However, it was at that moment that my brother made a rather astounding appearance, almost skipping from within the garden, a large bouquet in his hands. He had gone off to pick them for me not too long ago. Long enough for Focalor to make a move, though.

Salos froze upon seeing Focalor still within arm's reach of me. His green eyes narrowed and his expression darkened like a thunderhead. He drew himself up to his full height and strode toward us, his long legs traversing the distance quickly. Even while carrying a bundle of flowers, his hair and antlers decorated much like mine, Salos managed to look intimidating. He came up beside me, gathering the flowers in one hand and slipping a possessive arm about me.

"Focalor," he said, his pleasant tone not matching his thunderous expression.

Focalor's charming smile sprang back into place, though his eyes were a bit nervous. He was most definitely going to try to charm his way out of this situation he'd found himself in. I had no doubt that this wasn't the first time he'd faced down an angry male family member.

"Salos," his eyes darted to me and then back to my brother, "I apologize for any perceived untowardness. I meant no harm. I just didn't wish for your dear Thamina to seem so alone," he managed to look contrite.

Salos's brows rose slightly and his lips curved upward, as though he really was surprised and relieved by the apology.

"Ah, I see. So, you weren't making a move on my twin….whom I have a psychic and empathic connection with."

Salos was bluffing. Our bond was so familiar that we hardly paid it conscious thought. Unless he had been focused on listening in, he hadn't picked up on the conversation. However, Focalor didn't know that. It was amusing to watch his smile slip.

Salos's smile widened, his eyes still focused on the man before him.

"That's a relief. You see, if someone did try to sneak about and flirt with her when I wasn't around to protect her," his arm around me tightened, crushing me to his side, "I'd be very upset…I might even have to take some sort of vengeance…"

I decided I liked Focalor's nervous expression too much to stay quiet. It was so rare to see him looking anything but arrogantly unconcerned and within his element. I looked up at Salos curiously.

"Vengeance, brother?"

Salos nodded in affirmation, looking down at me fondly.

"Yes, sister. In fact, I might be angry enough to, ah, remove what makes him a man," he looked back to Focalor, still smiling pleasantly, "To put it gently."

Focalor's smile was very forced. He gave a nod of understanding.

"I see. They would be an unlucky man indeed to cross you."

Salos removed his arm from around me long enough to take one of the flowers from the bouquet and tuck it into the front of my hair, his expression going soft. His long fingers brushed my cheek affectionately before slipping down to entwine with my own. I felt my expression shift to a look of adoration. Salos had been my other half since birth. It was impossible not to feel so affectionate towards him. I pressed my cheek to his shoulder, feeling his emotions through our bond, tenderness mixing with anger.

"Yes," he said in reply, "Mina is the sun to my flowers. It would be foolish to try and take her from me."

I looked up to see Focalor give another nod. The look in his eyes told me that, while he was disappointed, he was accepting defeat gracefully.

"I'll be sure to keep that in mind," he inclined his head towards the both of us, "A pleasure speaking with you, Salos," his eyes darted to me, "Thamina."

Salos cocked his head so that his antlers knocked gently against mine, utterly uncaring if is display of affection seemed odd to anyone else.

"You as well, Focalor."

I put on my best smile.

"Indeed."

With that, Focalor retreated, crossing the courtyard and vanishing into the garden without a backwards glance. Only when I was sure he was gone did I begin to laugh, turning my face to hide it against Salos's arm. He smiled down at me quizzically.

"What's so amusing?"

"His face! I've never seen him look so nervous!"

Salos laughed too, then, agreeing with me.

With the display over, the others around us went back to their own business, leaving the two of us mostly alone. We drifted over to take one of the empty benches. As soon as I was seated, Salos turned me to the side and began to pick the flowers from my hair. He was always determined that any flowers I wore be fresh and these had begun to wilt. I closed my eyes at the feeling of his fingers combing through my hair.

"Thank you, Salos."

He paused.

"You don't need to thank me, Mina. I'll always protect you. Even if it is just against shameless flirts."

I reached up and caught his hand, smiling contentedly.

"I know. But, still."

He chuckled, wrapping his arms around me, flowers momentarily forgotten.

"Even if you or I do decide on a mate, we'll always be together. I promise."

I locked my hands over his, taking comfort in his presence. Salos was right. We would always be together. Nothing could separate us. Not even the humans' so called 'god' had been able to do that.

Salos's forehead fell against my shoulder and his mood went suddenly dark, pulling me from my internalizing.

"Even if I have to grind Focalor's miserable ass into dust," he muttered.

I laughed, unable to help myself.

* * *

 **Welcome, all, to the first in the series of side-shots I have planned as companions to 'Survivor and Seeker'. While I suppose these could be read as standalones, I would definitely suggest reading the main story in order to fully understand what is going on. For those of you who are following SaS and are reading these as they were intended to be read, I hope that you find them a suitable amusing diversion from the plotline.**

 **The side-shots will be posted as a series under one title, just to avoid the clutter of creating a new story for each. This will also make it easier on you readers if you wish to follow for the next one. They will not be in any particular order, and I am always open to requests (Note that if you make a request that I and my co-plotter feel does not fit the character or plot, it may not appear or may be altered to better fit). Some, like this one, take place in Alma Torran, others will take place during the three year timeskip when Mina is travelling, others will take place at later points in the plotline. They are meant to provide a bit of exposition on the main OC's and act as a bit of humor in contrast to the seriousness of SaS's plot.**

 **Thanks for reading! Please stay tuned for the next one.**

 **Disclaimer: I own only Thamina, Salos, and my original plot.**


End file.
